


Dialled up

by Secretsofdreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Autistic Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsofdreams/pseuds/Secretsofdreams
Summary: After a bad day, Peter needs help from his favourite hero.Some autistic Peter Parker here because there isn’t enough, and also sensory overload sucks.





	Dialled up

It started with his jumper. Granted, he was overtired and pushing himself and should have taken a break and let Ned take over about twenty minutes ago, but Peter always had this need to prove himself, for him to do something right. 

And now he was suffering for it.

Before the spider bite, being autistic meant that Peter’s senses were all over the place anyway and sensory overload would mean sitting in a dark room feeling miserable, but now that he had superhero enhanced senses AND autism, everything just got a lot worse. 

He could feel every fibre of his jumper on his skin, feel each individual itch as if ants were sitting on him and his spine was so tense it was as if rocks had been placed on his shoulder blades. Ned was writing notes beside him, and each scratch of the pencil felt like needles in his brain. He could hear every student typing, the teacher writing on the whiteboard, and could even smell the coffee that the teachers were drinking in the lounge three doors down. Bubbles of anxiety rose up in Peter’s chest and he knew he had to get out of there before he screamed or punched a wall.

He felt like a bomb about to go off, electricity running through his veins instead of blood.

Checking their teacher was preoccupied, Peter pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Tony, his hands shaking as he did.

_ Please come pick me up -P _

_ What’s happened kid? -T _

_ Dialled up to eleven -P _

_ I’ll be there in five kiddie, hang on -T _

Peter grabbed his bag and nudged Ned, showing him the text messages so that he didn’t have to explain because having a long conversation and having to string a ton of words together felt like hell right now. Ned nodded and gave him the thumbs up instead of patting him on the shoulder or something, which Peter really appreciated.

“Um, Sir? I have to go.” Peter showed his pass to the teacher which got him out of school in times like this. Tony had set it up with every teacher at school, after a teacher hadn’t let Peter leave one day when things got too much. In the end Peter had had a huge breakdown, had scratched up his arms and pulled at his hair until Tony arrived to calm him down. It took three hours before Tony could calm him down enough to touch him. 

“Okay Parker, I’ll leave your homework with Ned, make sure you catch up next week.”

With a quick nod, Peter quickly left and walked towards the administrator’s office to wait for Tony, his hands still shaking. He had the urge to pull at his hair or scratch his arms so instead pulled out a fidget cube that Tony insisted he kept on him. Peter stimmed a lot when he was upset or anxious and if he didn’t have a stim toy he ended up hurting himself by accident. 

To his surprise, Tony was already there when he walked into the office. He took one look at Peter and didn’t make any move to touch him, but instead made a “follow me” motion to go outside. Happy wasn’t waiting in the car park though, and Peter looked at Tony in confusion.

“I thought we’d have a bit of a fly, you okay with that kiddo?” Tony activated the suit by tapping on the housing unit on his chest, and the Bleeding Edge armour flowed over him. Peter loved flying, especially on a bad day. Being carried by Tony in the suit wasn’t like touching another person, instead the armour was nice and cool and hard, like lying on a cold bathroom floor (which Peter did sometimes).

“We’ll take it slow, okay buddy? Can I lift you now?”

Peter nodded and held up his arms so that Tony could scope him up. Once he was securely in Tony’s arms, Peter laid his head on the cool armour and closed his eyes, listening to the steady hum of the thrusters starting up.

“Just a little jolt bud, then it’ll be smooth sailing.”

Peter felt his stomach flip when they took off, but soon they were flying as gently as Tony could manage, though Peter didn’t take any of it in because being snuggled so firmly in Tony’s arms sent him into a half asleep state.

He barely noticed when they touched down at the Tower and Tony carried him in, heading for the quiet room they’d set up ages ago. Peter was so glad they’d gone to the Tower and not the Compound, for as much as he loved it there he didn’t want to see all the Avengers right now. He much preferred it when it was just him and Tony like now.

The quiet room was a simple little place with controlled lighting and heating. There was padded flooring and weighted blankets and a fridge filled with drinks and snacks. At the back of the room was a chest that held stim toys, puzzles and some boxing gloves and pads in case Peter needed to vent his frustration. Right now though the boy was more drained than anything though and he practically melted into the floor when Tony set him down.

“Lights off please Friday.” Tony whispered and retracted the armour. He sat down gently beside Peter, taking hold of his hand when he noticed Peter was hitting at his leg.

“Hey, where’s your cube?” He kept his voice at a whisper.

“In my pocket.”

“Well could you take it out of your pocket and use it, so that your poor leg doesn’t have to suffer?”

Shuffling around a bit, Peter took out the cube and then turned towards Tony.

“Can I have a T-shirt? My jumper really itches.”

“Alright kiddie, I’ll be right back. Need anything else?”

“A new brain?”

Tony chuckled, “I love the one you have kid, no way are we swapping it.”

Peter smushed his cheek back into the soft, pillowy flooring and played with his cube, feeling so much better now that there wasn’t as much input. The room was soundproof and cosy and he could feel himself slipping into a more comfortable state.

“Here you go, take off your jumper.” Tony handed him a soft T-shirt which he quickly changed into, relaxing once the jumper was off his body.

Feeling up to some physical contact with one of his favourite people, Peter rested his head on Tony’s knee and grinned when he felt Tony’s hand stroke his hair.

“Is this Okay?”

“It’s good.” Peter sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

Later on, Tony would talk today through with Peter to find out what had worked him up (most likely he’d pushed himself too hard, as usual) but for now Tony was content to coddle his kid a bit and make him feel better.

“Go to sleep buddy,” he whispered as he ran his hand through Peter’s curls, “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
